So Close, So Far Collection III: Love's Gates Open
by Setsumi-san
Summary: The people asked for a PyronxJun vignette collection trilogy, so here it is! These scenes range from the sweet "Eleven," to the amusing "Tweet," to the dramatic "Unlock." Chapter Ten Teaser: "Something's wrong. I couldn't get into Heaven."
1. Thrill

**So Close, So Far Collection III: Love's Gates Open**

Vignette Number One: "Thrill"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King belongs to the great Mr. Takei. I do not plan, never have planned, and never will plan to make any money off of this fanfic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crowd's cry of "_Defense!"_ echoed throughout the Houston Toyota Center as the home basketball team played with all of their heart. Tao Jun cheered with everyone as a Rockets player gracefully stole the ball from under the rival's goal although she was secretly confused about what just happened.

"So is he allowed to take it?" she asked.

The man to her right snapped, "Of course, lady. Whatsa matter? Don't they have basketball in China?"

She glared at him but couldn't exactly tell him the question was directed at the martial artist ghost who was hovering above her. Having a dead boyfriend had its advantages and disadvantages. On one hand, she only had to pay for one person when going out in public. On the other hand, most people thought she was a total loon ball if they caught her talking to him.

The only decision she began to regret more than separating Pyron from his body for a day was coming to watch a sport she knew nothing about. The Tao heiress had only splurged on the flight to watch a basketball game in America because Pyron had urged her too.

"_Never _seen a basketball game? You have no idea what you're missing. Listen, why don't we see the game playing in Houston on New Year's Eve? My wife and I saw our first live game in the same city during the seventies. It was thrilling," he'd said.

He was right. Watching the match in the expensive courtside seat _was _exhilarating even though she only had a basic grasp on basketball rules. Her heart pumped excitedly as Houston sailed toward their goal like sonic jets. The team captain couldn't have been more than fifteen feet away from her! One Rocket tried to pass the ball to his captain, but unfortunately threw it a little too far to the right.

**Thump, thump, thump!** Jun gasped. The basketball was bounding right toward her face! She flinched and braced herself for the painful impact, but it never came. When the bewildered shaman opened her eyes she saw that Pyron had caught it just in time. A relieved staccato sigh escaped her lungs. Not many ladies were lucky enough to have a man with the reflexes of a cougar.

"Holy crap, is the ball floating?!" a chubby man yelled.

Several other fans stared at the dao-shi.

"Oops," Pyron blurted.

He dropped it like a hot potato and it rolled back to the referee.

"The score is seventy-eight to seventy-two. RRRockets' ball!" the loudspeaker boomed.

Everyone staring at Jun refocused on the match. The grateful priestess smiled at her kyonshi and blushed cherry blossom pink. She wasn't quite sure what was more thrilling: the game or the handsome face in front of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here's some more trivia for my hardcore fans: The inspiration for "Thrill" came when I visited my friends down south and saw a lady almost get hit in the face at a Rockets game. Anyway, I hope you like chapter one. Compliments and constructive criticism are appreciated.


	2. Hide

**So Close, So Far Collection III: Love's Gates Open**

Vignette Number Two: "Hide"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eighteen-year-old Tao Jun staggered into an alley in Patch Village. She unsuccessfully tried to steady herself against a wall and groaned when the stinging sand got into one of her many cuts.

A woman's stony voice said, "You know, I could have killed you rather painlessly if you didn't try to run. Now stay still."

Jun glared hatefully at her attacker. Her name was Gei Yin. She was a tall fellow shaman with forest green hair, a heart of ice, and eyes like a vulture's. She motioned for a freakishly muscular kyonshi to corner the Tao girl.

"Poor little princess," Gei Yin mocked, "You and your brother are so ungrateful it makes me want to throw up. I spent the best years of my life catering to your family's every whim and the only "reward" I receive is banishment. It's all because _you two_ decided you were too high and mighty for the family!"

"_We_… weren't the ones who…banished you," Jun panted.

"Shut up! I think it's finally time for you and Ren to receive your reward: AN ALL EXPENSE PAID TICKET TO HELL!!"

The kyonshi stomped on her throat so hard she coughed up blood. Horrible gurgling sounds rose from her gullet and the dark alley began to literally spin. She was dizzy…so dizzy…so…

Imperial palace guard Bailong (1) awoke and slowly realized he was the one feeling dizzy.

_What time is it? _he groggily wondered.

Rubbing his eyes he saw the familiar interior of the guards sleeping quarters. The vertigo slowly skidded to a halt. This was the fourth time this week he'd had the strange nightmare about the royal court's shaman, Run (2), and it was beginning to interfere with his duties. It was so vivid that it almost seemed like a lost or yet to be made memory. He shook his long ebony mane.

_Be reasonable. Run would never dress so oddly and she knows no one named Gei Yin. Furthermore, dead bodies do not attack people. This dream probably stems from…from…your worries about her safety,_ Bailong slowly realized.

It was the first time he had admitted his anxiety to himself. Imperial guards like him were supposed to protect the Empress Dowager Cixi with their lives, but if he had to choose between saving the empress or Run he'd always pick the former. Half of him felt as low as a pile of rotting fish heads. The noblewoman especially needed his support now because people up north were rebelling against new cultural and technological changes. Despite all this he knew the royal shaman was his _true _ruler in the deepest chambers of his heart.

Sadly, his duty prevented them from doing anything more than stealing quick secret kisses or longing glances. To make matters worse one of the warrior's military superiors caught them gazing at each other during guard drills and knocked the wind out of him. Now it was too risky to even look at her. Would they ever be together again? If he could never tenderly embrace his pine-haired goddess again or caress her silky skin…how could he possibly live?

It felt like hot lava was churning in his belly as he slid on his guard robes. Perhaps the dream was a message for them to set aside their relationship for a while. The idea was wise even if it wasn't true. Besides, the empress's safety came first.

_Forgive me, Run, _Bailong silently begged,_ Months might pass before we can be securely together again._

He left his quarters praying no one discovered their love and pondering his nightmare's meaning. Well, one thing was certain: It _obviously_ wasn't a vision of a future life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1. This is the Mandarin pronunciation of Pyron's name. I used the native pronunciations because it would be silly for an ancient Chinese person to speak otherwise.

2. This is Jun's name in Mandarin as far as I know.

Well, this is the first time I've used an alternate universe in a fanfic and I think I kept Pyron fairly in character. I'm kind of disappointed I couldn't think of a more original theme than forbidden love, though. Maybe I shouldn't have watched watch Shanghai Noon and Tristan and Isolde in the same day. Feedback is appreciated. I hope you liked chapter two.


	3. Tweet

**So Close, So Far Collection III: Love's Gates Open**

Vignette Number Three: "Tweet"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is there any sign of my bracelet, Pyron?" Jun asked hopefully.

"Nothing is under the bed except carpet," he replied.

"Well, I guess I'll rummage through my travel jewelry box again," she sighed.

He placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry. It will be easy to find a bracelet made of black pearls in such a small bed and breakfast."

She blushed softly. For some reason common courtesy felt like winning the lottery when it came from her mochirei. Perhaps it felt special because gentlemen like him were an endangered species. Then again, that didn't explain what the wonderful dizziness she always felt around him was. Good grief, her emotions were growing more mysterious than a Sherlock Holmes novel!

Just then, the host's pet canary, Tweetheart, flew in and perched on her shoulder. Jun beamed while her dead partner struggled not to roll his eyes. The canary had practically been glued to her side ever since Anna and company came to the inn. Pyron assumed he was just a very friendly creature until the Tao girl laughingly told him he watched her change clothes and made a turkey whistle. That bird was a pervert!

"Have you come to help us search, little one?" the dao-shi giggled.

Tweetheart nuzzled against her cheek and glided over onto a pillow. The kyonshi could almost feel himself turn green with envy. Who did that two-faced little buzzard think he was?

"Okay. I'll ask Tamao if she's seen anything and you two can keep looking here," she said cheerfully.

As soon as she left Tweetheart smirked and burrowed inside the pillowcase. Pyron's brow furrowed. Before he could wonder what the little buzzard was doing or how the hell he could smirk Tweetheart emerged with Jun's bracelet in his grip.

"Drop that, you little thief!" he angrily demanded.

Tweetheart blew a raspberry. Pyron attempted to snatch the jewelry twice, but the canary just flew out of the way in a storm of yellow feathers.

"Alright, you little bastard, if I can't grab it then I'll scare you into dropping it," he snarled.

He swung his nun chucks threateningly near his ornithological opponent. Tweetheart, who still had a death grip on the bracelet, whistled with surprise and landed in a corner. Pyron quickly trapped the bird by kneeling menacingly over him.

"It's over. Now let it go," he growled.

"Pyron! What do think you're doing?" an appalled alto voice screamed.

The horrified Chinese man saw Jun and instantly realized how incriminating the situation seemed.

"I-It's not what it looks like! He stole your bracelet and I tried to retrieve it," he protested.

"Oh, he stole my bracelet?" she repeated skeptically.

"Yes! Does this _sound_ like a lie?"

The Tao girl gazed at him cynically.

"Uh…well… it's _not_," he added unconvincingly.

Tweetheart zipped onto her shoulder and trembled pitifully. She cooed softly to him and then glared at her mochirei.

"You know, I'm aggrieved that _you_ of all people would try to harm an innocent little creature," Jun said.

"But-" he blurted.

"Never mind; I'm not in the mood for this. I'll fetch a maid. Now get in your coffin before anyone sees you."

As she walked out the "innocent little creature" turned and stuck his tongue out. Pyron seethed like a volcano. That fucking canary would pay for tarnishing his good name and…

And…

And stealing the object of his affection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, this scene was really hard to make. I wanted to write some romantic comedy, but it's difficult to make Pyron amusing without making him out of character. Tips and/or compliments are more appreciated than ever. I hope you enjoyed chapter three, everyone!


	4. Pandora

**So Close, So Far Collection III: Love's Gates Open**

Vignette Number Four: "Pandora"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jun sighed dismally as she shone a flashlight on her van's flat tire. What a time for this to happen! It was bad enough that her chauffer had run away after accidentally seeing Pyron, but now she was stranded on a bridge over a river in the middle of the sticks. If she weren't so desperate to find her baby brother, she would have returned home months ago.

"Do you need some help?" Pyron kindly offered.

She shook her head. Actually, she badly wanted him to change the tire but would have severed her arm before showing weakness. Even though she and her brother had broken the family's chains, the Tao pride could never be discarded.

The Chinese beauty placed a large stone in front of the front left tire and then fetched a spare and a jack from the trunk. Unfortunately, the body cracked because she neglected to put the jack in the frame's metal portion. She groaned irritably, shifted, and accidentally kicked the spare off of the bridge.

"Oh no!" Jun exclaimed.

She and Pyron rushed to the guardrail, but the river had already swept away the spare along with her last shred of optimism.

"Ren," she whispered helplessly.

The ancient Greek myth of Pandora's box suddenly came to her mind. Pandora received a gorgeous sparkling chest from the gods, but was forbidden to open it. However, she disobeyed and released all of the evil and sorrow into the world. Jun felt like the spare had flown out of a personal Pandora's box.

Pyron gently patted her shoulder and they stared at the river for a few minutes. His girlfriend was no damsel in distress, but he sort of wished she cried at times like these so he could at least know what was on her mind. He loathed being powerless to comfort her.

"Don't worry. We'll find your brother. You can walk to that auto shop we saw about two kilometers back and buy a new spare in the morning," he finally said.

"I don't want to wait until morning," she firmly replied.

"Be reasonable. You need your rest."

She sighed and murmured, "I know; I'm just tired of searching."

"I understand."

Just then a thunderclap ordered them to leave his territory. Pyron instinctively pulled her closer and a ghost of a smile crossed her face. It was moving to have such a protective sweetheart.

"Come on. It looks like the van is going to be your bedroom tonight," he remarked.

"What do you mean by mine? Don't tell me you're staying outside," Jun said

"I'll be fine because I have no need for sleep. Besides, I can't sit in one of the front seats because I might keep you up."

"What will keep me up is worrying about you standing and weathering away in the rain. Now please sit in the front."

He briefly gazed at her, touched, and they hurried inside literally ten seconds before the thunderstorm completely broke. Comfort was to the narrow leather backseat as cleanliness was to a roach. Nevertheless, Jun felt secure because she just remembered the spirit of hope had been the one thing left in Pandora's box …and she was positive it had looked identical to her Lee Pyron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Special thanks to t. squid for her constructive criticism. I hope this chapter isn't too cutesy-pie like the last three. Feedback is appreciated as always.


	5. Daughter

**So Close, So Far Collection III: Love's Gate's Open**

Vignette Number Five:"Daughter"

**Important Author's Note: **You can use Wan Mei in a story or fan art if you like. Just give me credit for creating her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jun flinched as her two-month-old daughter's ear splitting shriek pierced the darkness at five-thirteen AM. Even though she fiercely wanted to calm baby Wan Mei, her brain screamed for sleep and her nipples were as tender as rotting tomatoes from nursing. Why couldn't Pyron take care of their daughter more often at night? His coffin was right outside Jun's door, so he could definitely hear her. Well, it was his turn now whether he liked it or not! She lumbered outside to fetch him, but he wasn't in his coffin.

"Pyron?" she called.

The only answer she received was Wan Mei's wailing. She uneasily went halfway downstairs and looked around. There was nothing on the lower floor but antique Chinese furniture and a few resident specters.

"Pyron!" she called more nervously.

The sleep deprived mother's voice echoed through the inky blackness and she nearly broke. Had he abandoned them? Part of her couldn't blame him if he had. After all, her pregnancy had been hell on Earth. The furious Taos attempted to abort the baby when they found out she artificially inseminated herself with Pyron's frozen sperm, but that was another much longer story.

The priestess was instantly ashamed. What kind of parent stood around and wrung her hands? Her child was the needy one now! She shifted into mother bear mode and went upstairs, but the crying abruptly stopped for some strange reason.

_A quiet baby? Something's terribly wrong! _she worried.

She tore down the hall to the baby's room with horror stories of SIDS flooding her mind. It happened to innocent babies all the time. One minute they were fine and the next they were lifeless fish eyed dolls. Did the Great Spirit kill their child because He was angry with them for tampering with nature or do it to spare her from being shunned by society someday? No! He knew they swore to protect Wan Mei!

_Not my baby! Not my baby! Not my precious little jewel! If Wan Mei is dead I'll kill myself too!_ the dao-shi frantically thought.

Just before she bolted inside she was distracted by a loud shushing noise. Her heart leapt into her throat with suspense. Could it be?

"Shh. It's alright; Daddy's here. Daddy's been here the whole time. Yes, yes, that's my perfect little girl. Now-oof- stay still," Pyron cooed as he changed their daughter.

The Tao woman hid outside and watched, relieved and enchanted. Pyron was already doing his fatherly duty.

"There we are. You know, you're the most gorgeous little lady in the universe. Yes you are. Yes you are! Thank goodness you have such a pretty mommy. Ohh, who's my little princess?" he gushed.

"Bleeyoon," the infant babbled.

Jun's heart melted as he picked her up and lovingly stroked her brunette locks. Pyron couldn't attribute all of Wan Mei's beauty to her mother. She had her eyes, ears, and cheekbones, but also inherited her father's hair, nose, and gingersnap skin he had during life.

Returning to bed, she thought, _You can't comprehend it yet, Sweet Pea, but your daddy's cute nose or sonorous laughter aren't his only positive traits._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I agree that this issue crosses moral, scientific, and religious lines. Nevertheless it makes a very interesting story, and that's what counts. Besides, my inner fanbrat loves daddy and daughter fluff to pieces. (slapped) Comments are loved as always. I hope you liked chapter five.


	6. Ex

**So Close, So Far Collection III: Love's Gates Open**

Vignette Number Six: "Ex"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you still love your wife?" Jun bluntly asked.

Her question was a bomb of awkward silence on the workout room. Pyron stopped training and stared at his girlfriend as though she'd grown a second head. Did she really just say what he thought she did? Where the hell did that question come from?

"Huh?" he asked.

"Just be truthful. I saw the way you looked at her," she whispered hurtfully.

"What do you mean by…? Oh, did you see me watching that documentary about my life yesterday?"

"Yes."

Pyron's former wife had been among the film's interviewees and Jun couldn't forget the expression he wore when he saw her. Her kyonshi had gazed at the woman as if she was an unaffordable sports car. Her mind's ear still heard her recounting the morning of his death:_ "I was at a friend's birthday party when I was notified. At first I thought it was a sick joke because it was well known that another guest wasn't very fond of me, but then they told me to come identify his body."_

"Part of me will always love her," he continued laconically, "She helped me when I thought my first dojo was going to be closed and gave me two beautiful children. Nevertheless, I've moved on and love you with every fiber of my being."

He smiled reassuringly at his mistress, but her eyes merely drilled into him. Actually, the Tao heiress felt more jealous and guilty than betrayed deep down. She knew his former wife shadowed her. How could she compare to that dainty sunshine haired blossom? Hell, they'd probably be celebrating their fortieth anniversary now if Jun hadn't been born.

_Is she going to give me the silent treatment? _Pyron angrily wondered.

He clenched his teeth. How dare she assume he'd throw away their relationship just because he'd missed his widow once! Hadn't he protected and saved her countless times? Hadn't he taken her on dates fit for a princess? Hadn't he proved that she was his goddess in every possible way? Women were such irritatingly sensitive creatures!

Seething, he gathered his equipment and coldly said, "Fine. I could care less if you don't talk to me. I just thought we always gave each other second chances if nothing else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have to say it was horribly tempting to bash Pyron's widow. I was this close to making her adulterous, but couldn't do it because she was clearly modeled after Linda Lee Caldwell and I respect that woman. Besides, too many writers ignore the fact that Pyron used to be married. On another note, I think this is the shortest scene I've written yet. If you think I should have elaborated more, tell me. See you in chapter seven!


	7. Eleven

**So Close, So Far Collection III: Love's Gates Open**

Vignette Number Seven: "Eleven"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For some mysterious reason special things often came in bunches of twelve. It was the number of months in a year or often the amount of roses people bought for a loved one. It was also supposed to be the number of watches Jun purchased for her ghost partner's Christmas gift.

_All that searching…all of that trouble…completely gone to waste,_ she thought miserably while watching the snow outside her limo's window.

Pyron had remarked that he always wanted a custom pocket watch two weeks earlier, so she made countless calls and traveled all over China in search of its best jewelers. When no native ones satisfied her she tracked down Switzerland's best, who told her he made watches in twelve different styles. The rich young priestess had happily ordered them all in honor of each day of Christmas, but something must have been lost in translation because it turned out he only had eleven ones. Now she was stuck with them on Christmas Eve. How could she face her kyonshi this holiday?

Once Jun returned to her and Ren's winter lodge she sat in her favorite living room chair and gazed at the tree. It was wrapped in burgundy and gold ribbons and dotted with authentic silk poinsettias, but the crowning glory was a huge diamond encrusted star on top.

_How ironic_ _that such a radiant tree will have nothing good under it in the morning. I should just go to bed, _she decided.

However, when she entered her bedroom with Pyron's gift she found him waiting there with a stony expression. Gasping softly, she quickly hid the box behind her back. Oh shit, she had forgotten to tell him she was going somewhere.

"I'm sorry. I don't blame you for being angry at me," she said.

The White Dragon shut his eyes, folded his arms, and formed his lips into a hair thin line for about half a minute before he replied, "My worry far outweighs my anger. You've been gone since four o' clock yesterday. Next time tell me before you go somewhere alone for that long. Why have you been sneaking around so much lately anyhow?"

"I've been shopping for an exceedingly special gift."

"Did you want to be secretive that badly? Nothing is so special that it's worth making a close friend tear their hair out."

"It's yours."

"What?"

She blushed slightly and held out the unwrapped box. The stunned zombie gazed at it and then at her. He did say he'd like to have a fancy watch once, but didn't expect her to remember such a trivial comment. Had she really shopped for two weeks just to please him? If so, could it possibly mean she…?

"These…you…" he murmured.

"Sorry Pyron… I wanted to get a dozen for you. I know nothing good ever comes in bunches of eleven," she sighed.

What happened next nearly made her knees buckle: he hugged her.

"Pyron?" she whispered.

"No woman has ever gone through so much trouble to get me a material possession. Thank you," he murmured.

Slowly, as if she'd forgotten how to use her arms, the dao-shi returned the embrace and they remained that way for what felt like days. He occasionally caressed her hair and she nuzzled against his cheek. Neither had ever experienced a Christmas miracle before, but they were positive this was what one felt like.

After they parted he said, "For the record, I can think of something very valuable and beautiful that comes in eleven."

"I'd like to get to know you better too," she replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lately the time seems to coincidentally be 11:11 whenever I check it in the morning, so that's where the inspiration for this chapter came. Anyway, I know it's out of season, but I say why wait till December to write a Christmas fic? See y'all in chapter eight!


	8. Tipsy

**So Close, So Far Collection III: Love's Gates Open**

Vignette Number Eight: "Tipsy"

**Author's Note:** Those who have only seen the English dub should know that ghosts can get drunk in the Shaman King universe. There's even a scene in the original version when Amidamaru, Bason, and Mosuke do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jun lead her utterly smashed kyonshi toward her car. Not only was Pyron drunk, he'd also started a fight with Tokagero in Yoh and Anna's backyard a few minutes ago. She was very surprised because he told her he rarely drank and when he did he limited himself to about three. The Lees had always been mean and excessively stupid drunks. Case in point, the last time he'd gotten excessively sloshed (which was when he was twenty-four) he'd woken up next to a sixty-one year old hooker.

"Why did you have to make such a fool of yourself? You knew something like this would happen if you got too intoxicated," she scolded.

Pyron explained (as well as he could) that it had all started when he, Bason, Amidamaru, Mosuke, and Tokagero were having some "guy time" in Yoh and Anna's backyard. He'd been immersed in a bubble bath of light tipsiness when Tokagero suggested playing a game of Fuzzy Duck. The kyonshi had politely declined but Tokagero insisted there was no fun in only being a little drunk, so he compromised to play for about two or three rounds.

The game's rules were simple. Everyone sat in a circle and the first person said either fuzzy duck or ducky fuzz. The next could either repeat them or say does he. "Does he" reversed turn order and the phrase. For instance, fuzzy duck became ducky fuzz and the play direction switched from clockwise to counter-clockwise. If two people in a row said does he, the game continued in the same direction with the same phrase.

The last two rules were that no one could repeat the same phrase in one round or mispronounce anything. For instance, if someone said fuzzy duck last time and the order meant they had to repeat it was necessary to say does he. The penalty for violating either of these was drinking one shot, but since the ghosts had no shot glasses they chugged sake instead. Fuzzy Duck was harder than it seemed. It was easy to accidentally blurt out fuck he does or does he fuck.

Now the martial artist had been losing badly, so his bubble bath soon became a stewing vat of oil.

Around the sixth time he accidentally said does he fuck Tokagero slurred, "Oh, he sure does. I bet he does some freaky thingsh with tha' hot Chinese girl."

"Shut up," he'd growled, "We don't do tha' and never wiw."

"Don' bullshit us. C'mon, tell us what yer bitch likes."

That was when he snapped and lunged at him. How dare Tokagero suggest that he and Jun did…did that! His battle aura flared so fiercely that it singed a nearby oak tree and the three other spirits literally had to dig their heels into the ground as they restrained him.

"…Then you came. Are you mad?" Pyron asked.

"What do you think?" she replied.

"He insul' you!"

"I don't care what he did!"

"Is zissha thanksh I-?"

Before he could finish, he stumbled into a leaf pile.

"Pyron!" she exclaimed.

All of her irritation temporarily vanished and she knelt down to help him. Suddenly, she couldn't help chuckling. Her man was covered in so many autumn leaves and pine straw that he looked like a reject from a scarecrow factory! Who was Jun kidding? She could never stay mad at him very long.

After helping him up she said, "You know…you're right. You didn't do any real damage. Just the same, I never want you to get that drunk again."

A reluctantly submissive grunt escaped his throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Pears

**So Close, So Far Colllection III: Love's Gates Open**

Vignette Number Nine: "Pears"

**WARNING: This scene has spoilers for later manga chapters. That means if you've been reading the official English translation some surprises will be ruined.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had not been a dark and stormy night. In fact, nothing could have foreshadowed the vicious battle between Jun, Tamao, and the Hanagumi that happened a few minutes ago. Hao's lady minions had intended to block Anna's path, but Jun and Tamao weren't about to let anything stand in her way. Unfortunately, Pyron had taken most of the battle damage.

Several of Mari's ghost's bullets were lodged in his arm. They didn't hurt, but there were so many shots that he could barely attack and defend simultaneously. He and the girls would have been toast if Mikihisa hadn't saved them at the last minute. Now his partner was carefully removing the bullets.

"Stay still. I have to get two more out," Jun instructed.

He obeyed and noticed that she looked strangely forlorn.

"What's wrong? You didn't get hurt, did you?" he asked apprehensively.

"No," she replied, "I was just wondering why you helped me."

Pyron arched his right eyebrow. Why was she so surprised? It was his duty to do that.

"How many times must I tell you that I stay with you out of free will?" he said patiently.

"But why? I endanger you so much."

"You don't endanger me, Jun Tao."

"Look what happened to you today."

He tilted her chin up and firmly said, "Listen. You do not endanger me because I want to protect you."

Jun gasped softly and pulled away before he noticed how pink her cheeks were.

"But why?" she repeated for the third time.

The kyonshi was suddenly so embarrassed that he felt dizzy. Honestly, he had no idea. It would have been wiser to go with Yoh and Anna the night he was freed from her spell, so why hadn't he?

_I guess I didn't go with the Asakura boy because I was already stuck with her. Actually, stuck isn't the right word to use because I love being with her now, _he mused.

Whoa! Did the word love really just pop into his head? It…It was just a synonym for enjoy, right?

"I…I don't know," he finally admitted, "Asking me why I help you would be like asking me why steamed pears are my favorite dessert. I could easily try something else yet the taste of honey and fruit just seems like the best flavor in the world. I help you because it feels right."

Jun could only gaze gratefully at her partner. Was there any luckier shaman on the planet then she? Pyron was as noble as a king.

"Thank you," she murmured.

He smiled and replied, "It's my pleasure…Why do you help me?"

"I guess it's because you're my steamed pear too," she shyly answered.

He looked intensely at her with his lips about a millimeter apart and leaned forward ever so slightly.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" she asked, feeling her cheeks heat up again.

He just put his hands on her shoulders and leaned closer, praying she got the message. Jun inched her face toward his as if some invisible magnet were pulling them together. Closer…closer…

"WHOA BABY!! Hey Konchi, c'mere! If you look just right you can see the Chinese lady's panties!" Ponchi hollered from a nearby bush.

Pyron growled and glared at Ponchi so fiercely Jun thought he would explode. The tanuki shrieked and zipped off before he sent him into low earth orbit.

_Damn pervert! What a mood killer,_ the zombie thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Unlock

**So Close, So Far Collection III: Love's Gates Open**

Vignette Number Ten: "Unlock"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you going to tell Wan Mei you're dead, Jun?" Pyron asked.

His girlfriend was still too busy staring at the elderly body lying in her bed that she'd peeled away from just hours ago. A very miniscule part of her knew this would happen soon yet her youthful appearance seemed alien now. It was bizarre to look twenty-two again.

"Jun?" he questioned again.

"Oh! Well, I don't know if I should. She'd be twice as devastated whether I did or didn't. Our daughter went through enough hell because of ghosts and I don't think her final memory of me should be a goodbye," she replied.

"Perhaps you could stay here," he suggested.

"Perhaps you could cross over with me and forget about Daodan-do and our child," she said moodily.

He bit his lower lip, half ashamed of his selfishness. He loved her and it tore him apart knowing they would never rest in peace at the same time.

"Then please wait for me up there," he requested softly.

Then they shared their first real kiss. Pyron had been unable to enjoy all of their previous ones as much as Jun since he was one of the living dead. What had been heavenly to her was hazy and almost dreamlike to him; she often had to be an uncharacteristically aggressive kisser to make sure he felt something. Now they were free from physical boundaries and their feelings were at their purest. Their lips devoured each other as he slowly dipped her. Sparks of spiritual energy crackled all over her bedroom.

After they finished she requested, "Please say goodbye to Wan Mei and her husband for me."

She slowly rose and her aura flared like a bonfire. This was it. She was finally detaching from the material world. It would be nice to see old friends and, yes, even a few relatives.

_Mother, Ren, Tamao, Yoh, Anna, we'll be reunited soon. I've missed you all so much it hurts,_ she thought.

The room turned as bright as noon as her aura flared as she severed all earthly ties and he swallowed a rock of grief, knowing she would disappear within seconds. There was a high-pitched "fyeww" and blinding flash. He flinched, although he could not tell whether it was because of the light or his sorrow. That was it. She was gone.

_Goodbye. Don't forget about me up there,_ he silently pleaded.

Yet to their astonishment, she was still there after the flare cleared.

"What happened?" he called.

She came down and said, "I don't know. Something's wrong. I couldn't get into Heaven."

"That's because you belong in Hell, twat," a raspy voice snarled.

Before they could wonder who its owner was there were thousands of bone-chilling groans and a putrid stench. A huge iron bar gate materialized where the wall had been and dozens of demons reached through and tried to drag Jun inside. She screamed her head off and a panicked Pyron started a literal tug of war for the shaman's soul, blocking out the clamor as well as he could. Although he wasn't sure how long it lasted, the only thought that ran through his head was _cling, cling, cling. _If they wanted her, they would have to face the wrath of the White Dragon.

A great goat-headed demon clothed in crimson robes emerged from the gate and boomed, "You insolent pest! This little bitch is ours, so just accept it!"

_Crack! _It knocked the Chinese man across the room with a red lightning bolt from its palm.

Before he knew it he cried,"Wait! Let me receive her punishment instead!"

"What? No!" the Tao woman screamed.

The demon slapped her and growled, "Although I would relish in taking an innocent soul, it is against divine law for one to take a guilty one's place."

" Isn't there any sort of loophole?" he pressed.

It rubbed its chin thoughtfully, smirked, and sneered, "Actually, yes. It would involve both of you, though."

"I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Alright human…we'll temporarily take both of you. If you can escape Hell within one Earthly week together she shall be redeemed. However, if you fail or if only one escapes she is ours and you will be reincarnated into a lower life form."

"Done."

The dao-shi was stunned speechless. How could he be so stupid? This wasn't a martial arts or Shaman Fight match; it was Hell! No one could get a second chance here!

"Pyron," she shakily whispered.

He hugged her and murmured, "We promised to reunite in Heaven when the time came, right?"

"But-"

"We promised."

The gates unlocked with a dreadful groan. Cries of agony rang in her ears, yet a tiny bud of confidence sprouted within her.

_He's right. We must focus on that vow. We'll get out of here… somehow,_ she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last chapter in the trilogy was originally just supposed to be about Jun just resting in peace. Then I realized that idea not only lacked conflict but decided she was probably too evil early on to be saved without some extra effort. I'm not trying to make a religious argument, so please don't get mad at me.

Anyway, it hurts to end the So Close, So Far trilogy, but I can't just milk it. I can't tell you how happy your feedback makes me. (sniffles) All I can say is thank you.


End file.
